Upon the Throne
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Sansa has given up and ends up in another land, another time and place where she is no longer lady Sansa Stark but ordinary wife and mother Sansa...unfortunately ghosts from the past have a way of finding you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones **

**Hey guys, so I recently got into the Game of Thrones fandom and this is just a random oneshot that came into my mind, and is based on Once Upon A Time so yeah tell me what you think**

* * *

She was tired...

Tired of fighting in a war that would never end. Even if someone had managed to win the war and gain the throne, who was to say it would stop there? Who was to say they'd back down, and let everything return to the peaceful times that were now a mere memory. No...as long as there were kings there would always be those trying to kill them. So why keep going?...she was trapped here forever in King's Landing and would never see her family again. Her father was dead...her mother was dead...her brother were dead...and she didn't know anything of Arya...there was no hope left in Sansa Stark's heart..there was nothing but cold, dark, emptiness...and now she was pregnant.

The red haired girl sat by the window and looked down at the ground the moon shining down on her...she was done with this world and all of the people in it so why not join her family? She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes prepared to jump. When she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked back, and her eyes went wide with shock at the sight of the old crone before her.

" Who are you?" Asked Sansa.

"I come from beyond the wall...milady." Said the hag, Sansa shook her head and glared at her.

"Impossible, nothing comes from beyond the wall...who are you?" She asked, determination in her voice.

"A fellow traveler down the road of pain and suffering...you've been hurt and betrayed by those you most trusted and made mistakes that cost you dearly. Having lost everything and gained nothing but a ring on your finger and a child growing inside of you." Said the hag, and tears pooled in Sansa's eyes at the reality of this. She sniffed and nodded.

" I just want my life back...I want my family back...I don't want to bring my child into this world if it means losing them as well." Said Sansa weakly, she didn't know who this hag was..didn't know if it was some other godforsaken ploy of the Lannisters to kill her once and for all but as of now she didn't care...not anymore.

" What if I were to tell you that there was a way?" Asked the Old Crone, Sansa looked at her curiously with bloodhsot eyes now she really wanted to know who this old woman was and what she was talking about...more importantly, where had she come from. The woman's hair was snow white, and her eyes an icy blue going graciously with her pale skin which was covered in age spots and wrinkles. A sweeping black cloak hiding the rest of her save for her gnarled, old wrinkly hands. "There exists a land beyond this one...a land where you and your child can be safe."

Sansa's jaw went slack as she looked on wondering if this was true...but what if this was a trap? After all, Cersei had made her believe in her..and that had turned out terribly. However, there was something inside of her telling her to believe the woman...to put her faith and trust in her, and slowly the hope she believed to have long since died began to resurface. What if it was possible? what if there was another world? She was conflicted, on the one hand how was she to know this old hag could be trusted? What if it was a lie? What if it was real? what if she was free? Her hand made its way to her growing stomach.

" Will I still remember this world?" Asked Sansa, trying not to let her hopefulness show.

" No, that is the price you must pay...everyone must pay a price in exchange for your freedom you will have to sever ties with this world and lose your memories." Said the crone, the teenage girl took in a deep intake of breath and sighed the tears threatning to fall down her cheeks. It pained her to know she'd forget those she loved, but the memories were too painful now..much too painful.

" I accept..as long as my baby and I are safe..that's all that matters.." She replied, gasping as a purple smoke engulfed her she screamed as her memories began to slip away and everything became cold and dark. Sansa groaned, and looked up, at the radiant night sky and finding nothing but inky blackness with nothing but stars. She groaned and stood up, making her way towards a small grassy hill and gasping in wonder at the sea of lights below with tall buildings. She smiled softly, and placed her hand upon her stomach.

* * *

_13 years later_

" San, time to wake up." Whispered a male voice in her eat, Sansa giggled and nesteled in deeper into the covers. Squealing with laughter as her husband gently poked her sides. She opened one eye and smiled at the sight of his chocolate brown eyes staring back at her with love and adoration.

" Morning love." He whispered kissing her forehead.

" Morning, " She replied, as she ran a hand through his dark brown hair and kissed his lips they were interrupted by a ringtone. Sansa sighed and laid back down as Daniel went to go answer his mobile. She shook her head and sighed as she got up and began to put her hair up into a messy bun before putting on her makeup. Sansa lived an ordinary life with her husband and children in Manchester. A life she was perfectly happy with, despite her rough start...she'd been found pregnant and wandering around by herself on the cold streets with nothing but her name and a baby in her womb.

She had no recollection of her family..whoever they were, had they given her up because she'd gotten pregnant at a young age? What were they like?

" Sorry about that, just James calling to see if I've turned in that file already." He replied kissing her cheek.

" Did you?" Asked Sansa curiously.

" Yeah, hey I have to run early so I'm just going to get some toast and un." He replied, Sansa sighed as she looked at him.

" Can that wait? You've been going in early and coming late this entire week I miss my husband." Said Sansa with a small pout, he chuckled and kissed his wife's lips.

" I know but I promise tonight I'm going to make it up to you." Said Daniel before getting dressed, he kissed her cheek and headed out the door when Sansa noticed the briefcase on the chair. She rolled her eyes affectionately and went to the living room where Daniel was frantically searching for it. Only to pause and smile sheepishly as his wife held it in her hand.

"Thanks love, I'll be back soon." Said Daniel, kissing her and heading out to the car. Sansa closed the door, and went to go wake up the children to get them ready for school. She went to her thirteen ear old son's room and knocked on the door.

" Brendan, time for school." Said Sansa gently, the thirteen year old groaned and shook his head. She sighed once again and crossed over to his room gently shaking him up when the doorbell rang. Assuming her husband had forgetten something Sansa went to the door and opened it to find a man in armor with scruffy black hair.

" Who're you?" Asked Sansa in shock.

" Jon Snow, your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime: I don't own Game of Thrones**

**Bum-bum-Bum! Thanks so much for your fave, follows and reviews they mean so much to me and I'm so glad you like the story XD, so yup Jon Snow is here yay! so how will Sansa react? r**

* * *

Jon looked at the redheaded woman standing before him, his eyes studying each and every detail of her face, shape, and form. There was no denying it this was Sansa, his younger half-sister, the second born child and eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Though he knew she had no inkling of who he was, nor where he was from. Which hurt...espacially after everything that had happened to hear that his younger half-sister didn't recognize him...or know of her family.

" I don't have any family by the name of Jon Snow, now whoever you are get away from my house." Said Sansa fiercely, and he saw the familiar spark in her eyes all Starks had when what they loved was being threatned. Which he found odd...surely it was just her by herslef. Then he saw a little girl with red hair come out of the hallway, and his features softened and his jaw went slack.

"You're a mother?" He whispered, looking into her blue eyes. She looked back, and saw the little girl standing there and sucking her thumb looking from her mother to the tall man.

" Arianna go to your room...I'll call you down for brekfast." Said Sansa, trying to keep a level head infront of her daughter. The little girl remained standing there before looking back at Jon Snow with her huge brown eyes, he was dressed like the knights in fairytales. The ones who saved princesses and slew dragons...then...that meant.

" Mummy he's come!" Exclaimed the litle girl, with a huge grin, as she rushed over to Jon who was taken aback at this little girl excitedly going up to him. "I wished on a star last night that Prince Charming would come and he did mummy! He really, really did!"

Sansa lifted an eyebrow, and her jaw went slack as eight year old Arianna immediately went over to Jon and smiled up at him with her big toothy grin revealing a few missing teeth. Jon smiled softly at his niece , when Sansa pulled her away hiding her behind herself.

"Yes dear, and Prince Charming was just leaving weren't you mr. Charming?" She asked coldly, her eyes giving him a look that meant say yes or I will gut you like a fish. Normally Sansa was very polite and nice, but she did not like strange men arriving at her doorstep dressed in armor claiming to be her family, just waltzing into her home especially since she had no idea who he really was. For all she knew this man could've been a psycopathic killer...then she noticed his sword.

" Why do you have a sword?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as Arianna gasped and looked delightedly at the man before her.

"Because he's a prince mummy!" She replied, before getting out from behind Sansa and hugging Jon, who was caught off guard.

"Arianna Catherine How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to strangers?" Asked Sansa in exhasperation, when thirteen year old Brendan walked out, he lifted an eyebrow as he saw his mother and sister with a man in a suit of armor. Jon smiled softly, as Sansa placed her hands on her hips...which reminded him an awful lot of how Lady Cat would discipline Arya or Bran..infact...Arianna Catherine..Arya Catelyn...hw looked down at the little girl before looking at Sansa.

" You do remember..even if it's subconsciously you remember, why else would you name your daughter after your sister and mother?" Asked Jon, the little girl looked back at Sansa enthusiastically.

"Really? you named me after Auntie and grandmum?" Asked Arianna, Sansa's jaw went slack as she loked at her daughter with wide eyes. The thing was, when her daughter was born..she'd remembered in the back of her mind the names Arya and Catelyn...but they changed to become Arianna and Catherine. The same with Brendan Richard and Robert Edward...she rememered the names Brandon and Eddard, Robb and Rickon.

"I..uh.." Before she could say anymore the little girl hurried off to wake her brother, Jon looked and saw a thirteen year old boy standing there looking up at him in confusion. Sansa sighed and shook her head before turning to Jon.

" I don't know who you are, or what you want but I don't have any family...nott any..." She replied, when he noticed her cheeks beginning to flush. "My family abandoned me, and left me in the streets when I was pregnant...so if you are part of my family..if you are my brother awnser me this. Why did you abandon me? Why are you here now?"

Jon felt thousands of daggers pierce his heart at those words..he had no idea of how she'd started here in this strange world, but he did know she felt abandoned.

"Sansa, it wasn't by choice...your parents loved you very much...your brothers and sister do too and I know they'd be so proud to see you here. A loving mother, just please let me in and give me a chance to explain." Said Jon, his dark eyes looking imploringly down at the red haired woman. It seemed that even during these thirteen years, he was still ever taller than her. She sighed and looked back to see her three children looking back at her. There was also this strange...feeling deep down inside.

Something telling her to trust him

" One chance, one...but you will leave your sword where I can see it." She replied, Jon smiled and took it out handing it over to Sansa.

"Better yet, why don't you hold onto it...speaking of which though, aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, she scoffed and motioned for her to come in which he obliged to. Arianna smiled and rushed over to Jon, immediately taking him by the hand and leading him to the kitchen all the while he looked around marveling at all the strange things.

" Come on Prince Charming, today's pancake day!" She exclaimed happily promptinf Jon to look back at Sansa and ask.

"What in the Gods' names are pancakes?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

**Hey guys, so I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so much XD, but yeah I'm debating on how long I should have Sansa remember her life as Sansa Stark, what do you guys think? Shoul it be early on or later? And this chapter we get to see Arya!**

* * *

"You've never had pancakes Prince Charming?" Asked Arianna, as she sat Jon down whilst he looked around the kitchen at all of the strange devices and other things within it. He was fascinated by it, when Arianna lightly tugged his cape to get his attention. The older man looked down at the little girl who looked up at him with large excited eager eyes, that reminded him of Arya and Sansa back before all the trouble began. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, what are they?" He asked, listening as she told him with great enthusiasm.

"Mum, who is he?" Whispered Brendan as he went up to his mother, Robert came from upstairs and looked at the man before turning to his mother for an explanation. Sansa sighed, and shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head not exactly knowing what to say.

" He claims to be a part of my family...I don't see any resemblance." Sansa sighed once more before turning to her sons with a warm smile. "Why don't you go on and sit down, breakfast will be along shortly."

The two boys looked from their mother to the man before going and sitting down as far away from the man, all the while Jon seemed intruiged by what the eight year old girl had to say. Rob leaned in towards his older brother and whispered.

" You think he's some sort of weird guy from an insane asylum?" He asked, Brendan shrugged when he spotted the sword not that far away. Immediately both boys looked at it in awe, when Sansa took it and set it atop the refrigerator where they couldn't reach it. Having seen their gaze, and knowing that would be the first thing they'd try to get. The boys immediately pouted, when Jon turned to face them.

" Hello, " He greeted.

"Um hi...is your sword real?" Asked Rob curiously, making Jon chuckle and Sansa look back at her middle child curiously.

"Indeed it is, forged by one of the greatest blacksmiths in all of Westeros." He replied, immediately the children looked at Jon Snow in confusion.

" What's Westeros?" Asked Brendan as they leaned in, Jon looked back at Sansa who immediately turned her back to him and began making the pancakes. Jon cleared his throat, and looked at each of the children looking back at him. Arianna was the only one who gained most of her mother's looks, Brendan had his mother's chin while the other had her eyes. Still there was no denying it, these were Starks and they deserved to know.

"Westeros is where your mother and I are from, and it's a land far different than this one. She can't remember it now but your mother, was born into one of the noblest houses...the Starks whose sigil was the direwolf. She was the second eldest born of Lord Eddard and lady Catelyn, she had four brothers and one sister. One of which was me...your mother and I share the same father but a different mother." He explained, and Sansa immedately set the plates down hard which made the children jump.

" Breakfast is served," She replied, serving each of them their pancakes. Jon furrowed his brow and looked at his curiously, though he knew what it was thanks to Arianna's explanation he was still unsure about eating the strange thing set before him. Sansa smiled softly, as he cut it with his knife and fork before inspecting it closely. If she wasn't so confused, she might've found it adorable really. The thing was, she didn't know if he was telling the truth.

It sounded so false and yet there was gnawing aching feeling in her heart whaen he talked about it. She looked up, and the children were stifling giggles as he sniffed it before eating it, and shrugging before digging in.

"These pancakes are delicious..." Said Jon, Sansa nodded and smiled warmly when she looked at the time.

" Alright kids, hurry you don't want to be late for school Brendan you finished your homework?"

"Yes mum."

" Arianna, did you remember to pack your crayons this time?"

"Yes mummy."

" Rob, did you study for your test today?"

"Yes mum."

Jon smiled at his sister, it seemed that like her mother before her Sansa was quite good at making sure her children were ready and had everything together. He just hoped that she'd be willing to listen to him.

* * *

Arya sat on the stone bench and looked up at the red clouds growing ever closer towards them from beyond the wall. They were red, with the blood of the fallen, and something else. What that thing was, was unclear to everyone but it had something to do with her sister's disappearance...she knew it did. Two hands found themselves on her shoulders, immediately she lifted one of her hands and touched one of them.

" You shouldn't be worrying so much it's not good for you..both of you." Said Gendry, placing a hand over Arya's belly, Arya sighed and stood up to face her husband the king.

" You know me...I never stop worrying...I never stopped worrying after my father died." She replied solemly, before looking back at the red clouds. Gendry looked down at his wife and queen, the girl who saved him in more ways than one and who was his first choice immediately when they said he needed to pick a queen. He loved her, and he didn't like to see her worrying so much especially now that she was pregnant. But he knew Arya, and her time out there in the wilderness fighting for her life, and struggling to survive in a world that wanted her and her family dead had changed her.

He gently turned her face towards him and kissed her lips.

"You and I are going to save this land, we're going to win..just as we did before." He replied, looking into her blue eyes. They looked up, as one of Daenerys' dragons flew overhead signaling the Khaleesi's arrival. They had agreed to share the rule with the lone survivor of House Targarean, and right now they needed her help more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones **

**Hey guys, apparantly they fixed the chapter updater...and then it decides that I can't make a new story file..what the hell! Anyway, here is the next chapter which I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Tommen looked up at the statue glistening in the sunlight of his uncle...Lord Tyrion Lannister, the one who'd helped them win the war and who was falsely incriminated in the murder of his brother Joffrey. The one family member who had a shred of good in him...he clenched his hands tightly into fists as he remembered when he'd found out thanks to Arya and Gendry. At first he didn't want to, nay couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe that his ...father was the man he called uncle Jaime, and how he'd crippled Bran...how his family had hurt the Starks, his grandfather only cared for him as a pawn...at least that's what she told him.

Daenerys, when she'd helped Gendy and Arya...those had been her words and he was left confused.

" Tommen, the Khaleesi is here we have to go." Said Gendry as he went over to his younger half-brother. Tommen looked up at him and met his gaze, with Arya having gone ahead inside to greet Daenerys.

" How do you know we should even trust her Gen? While everyone here was killing each other, she was building an army so she could come and take the throne for herself. How d you know she isn't just using you so she can off you an Arya?" Asked the blond, Gendry bit his lip and shook his head. While he knew that Tommen was wary of Daenerys...he and Arya weren't...she'd helped him, nursed him back to health when she had no reason to...she had helped them take back the throne and restore peace to a war torn land. The minute those red clouds appeared, her first instinct was to ask what she could do to help them.

However he could see where Tommen was coming from, all around him people had kept secrets, and he'd been taught of the Targarean's rule and how horrifying it was. And after what happened to Joffrey all those years ago, his brother had a certain protectiveness towards him and Arya. So there was that as well, he placed a hand on Tommen's shoulder.

"You're right, she was building an army...and do you know what that army consisted of? slaves, she freed them Tom and she saved me. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be king right now, yes she is a Targarean and she did want to take back the throne but she helped us in the end...she's our friend, I'm sure you'd like her if you gave her a chance." Said Gendry, Tommen sighed and nodded. Following his brother the king to go see her.

Arya entered the castle, making her way to the throne room where Daenerys would soon be. She immediately stopped and looked back at the empty hallway...no one was following her, and there were no windows, so why did she feel like someone as watching her? She shook her head and kept walking, her blue eyes keeping watch for anything suspicious.

* * *

"So this is Queen Arya Baratheon, born of House Stark...she doesn't look so tough." Said the blond woman sitting atop her throne, her blue eyes looking on at the figure of Arya within the magic mirror. She chuckled, as her eyes studied the young queen before her.

" Oh my but...what is this?" She replied, waving her hand as the mirror repeated the part where Arya turned around revealing her pregnant belly. " A prince or princess will be joining the world soon."

She chuckled, and got up from her throne, making her way to the mirror and placing a hand over the image of Arya's stomach. Her blue eyes staring at her belly hungrily whilst thoughts raced through in her mind. Outside the clouds glowed red, casting her already dark throne room with a reddish glow.

" Soon your majesty, you'll pay for what your sister did to me...she stole something from me, and now I'm going to steal it back, and so much more." She replied, in determination.

* * *

Jon stood there watching in amusement and fascination, as the children hurriedly were getting everything ready, whilst Sansa was busy helping them and trying to get them organized. She was fixing Arianna's hair, whilst the boys were trying to find a "project" they id for science. Honestly, he didn't know what half of these things were but it fascinated him, he turned his gaze to the family portraits on the mantle. He smiled softly at the wedding picture of his sister in a long, flowing dress, her red hair cascading down whilst a dark haired man held her in his arms and kissed her.

There were other pictures as well...many of the children,

" C'mon Prince Charming, come walk to school with us!" Exclaimed Arianna, now dressed in something else, she smiled up at him whislt behind her Sansa shook her head.

"Arianna, I'm sure Prince Charming doesn't want to and even if he did he is not going anywhere dressed like that." Said Sansa, Jon furrowed his brow and looked down at his attire. He didn't think he was dressed that badly, this was the armor of the Watchers of the Wall of course after all.

" You think dad would get mad if he wore his stuff?" Asked Rob, pushing his glasses up. His brother and mother gave him a look whilst Arianna glomped him.

"Fantastic idea Robby, he can borrow some of daddy's things! I'm sure he won't mind." Said Arianna.

" I'm sure daddy would very much mind dear," Said Sansa, trying to explain to her husband a random strange man in the house wearing his clothing. Jon shrugged, and smiled at his sister.

"Well in that case, I can just go like this...I'm sure no one will notice." Said Jon, Arianna looked up at her mother and smiled, meanwhile Sansa was inwardly hoping that this morning couldn't possibly get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

**Hey guys, glad to see you've been enjoying the story, thanks so much for your reviews, faves, and follows they mean so much to me XD ok so yeah lets get started.**

* * *

Sansa took a deep breath trying to avoid the gazes people were giving, as they saw her walking down the street with her children and Jon Snow. Jon meanwhile, was trying to follow his sister whilst simultaneously looking around at the strange place he was currently in. The children looked at him as he blinked in confusion at a car starting up.

"That's called a car." Said Rob, as Jon furrowed his brow.

"A...car, this place is strange and rather exotic, who is the lord of this place?" Asked Jon turning to his sister, the kids chuckled.

" We don't have a lord Mr. Charming, we have a Queen." Said Arianna, Jon looked at the little girl curiously.

"A Queen?" He asked, immediately Cersei Lannister came to mind, but no...the queen of this land was undoubtedly a good queen, ...he hoped. Sansa looked back at him as he looked like a rather lost puppy. She didn't believe him...but admittedly she was rather curious about this..Westeros he claimed she was a part of.

" Does Westeros have a queen?" She asked.

"Your sister, Arya...she took over once the war was won. She's a good queen, fair and just...not like Cersei her predecessor." Said Jon, Sansa tilted her head and turned back to face forward..her sister was queen? She shook her head and placed a hand to her temple as her head began to hurt.

" Wait so, our Aunt is a queen?" Asked Brendan looking up at Jon who nodded fervently.

"Yes indeed, and your uncle is the king, you have two other uncles as well. Your uncle Brandon who is lord of Winterfell and your Uncle Rickon who is part of the Watchers on the Wall as I am." He explained, the kids gaped up at him in wide eyed fascination. Sansa cleared her throat, as they stood in front of the school, after giving each child a kiss and hug goodbye they rushed off. She was left standing there with Jon, who turned to his sister.

" Does it ever hurt...to see them go?" He asked curiously, Sansa shrugged and met his gaze.

" Sometimes it does get lonely in the house, which is why I try to keep busy by running errands." She replied, Jon looked at his sister curiously as they began walking back to the house.

"And your husband...what does he do?" Asked Jon

" He's a lawyer," She replied, chuckling at his puzzled face. " A lawyer is someone who defends people or prosecutes them for the things they've done wrong. There's more to it than that but, that's the basic gist of it...what about you? What does a watcher of the wall do?"

" We man the wall that separates Westeros from the wildlings of the north and other enemies that dare cross her. House Stark has always kept watch over the north and the wall, it is a Stark's duty to execute those deemed a deserter and to make sure the wall stands firm." He replied solemnly, Sansa nodded as she looked up at him from the corner of her eye. There was something about him that looked so...worn and tired.

" So my sister is queen, my brother lord of Winterfell, and my other brothers Watchers of a Wall that protects their country...what of my parents and our other brother..you mentioned I had four. What happened to him? " She asked, wondering if he'd been abandoned, for apparently not becoming something prestigious as her other siblings. She didn't know whether to believe him yet but...something told her to.

She looked up as Jon's face grew dark, and his eyes overcast.

"I'll tell you when we're seated." He replied, she nodded and he wondered how he was going to tell her about the death of her parents and brother. "Do you love him...your husband?"

"More than anything, he took me in...I was found by him wandering around the streets lost and confused..he found me and took him in. I lived with him in his dormitory while he was a student at Manchester University, it wasn't the easiest life or the most comfortable but...we made it work. Later Brendan was born and we moved to a small flat not far from Uni...a couple of years later, when I was eighteen...Rob was born. We got married..and not long after Arianna was born." Explained Sansa, as they made a small detour through a park nearbye.

Jon nodded as his sister told him about her husband when they sat on a bench.

" He supported me, and loved me when he could've easily tossed me out into the streets. He's a good man, absentminded, sarcastic, and not afraid to speak his mind but...also kind, loving, he can make me laugh and makes me feel warm and safe...he's a brilliant father too...why?" She asked, turning to him. Jon swallowed the lump in his throat, and shook his head...deciding to let her believe that her husband was the first man she'd loved...not Joffrey. No...he wouldn't want her to remember him.

" Just wondering, father, Robb and your mother would've loved to have met him." He replied, she furrowed her brow.

" Robb, is that his name? Why are you speaking as if he...they..." She stopped and looked at him, as something clicked in her mind. The dark look in his eyes, the sadness in his voice, the past tense...why he hadn't mentioned what Robb became or what became of her parents...they were dead. She shook her head as tears came to her eyes and her cheeks began to turn red.

Jon hugged Sansa who cried on his shoulder, when he felt something wasn't quite right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones **

**Hey guys, so wow its been a long time since I've updated on this story, I blame writer's block honestly. Anyway, ere we are with the next chapter!**

* * *

"Jon..wh-"

"Shh, I sense something is amiss." Said Jon softly, as he immediately placed a protective arm infront of Sansa who looked around. The park was peaceful, there were birds chirping...swans in the pond, a few joggers going by and giving Jon odd looks due to his attire. Nothing seemed to be wrong...she looked up at Jon, who looked around with cold, watchful dark eyes. He slowly placed a hand on his sword...he knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his very core that something was twisting the reality he was currently in.

Arianna hummed as she played on the playground, thinking of what Mr. Snow had said, was it true what he said. Was mummy really from a far away land? was their aunt really a queen? It explained a few things, like how even though they went to daddy's parent's house. They knew nothing about their mummy's family, and when they tried asking her she said she couldn't remember anything and it made her head hurt.

She looked up as her brothers were playing with Pokemon cards on the pavement, before Thomas came, stepping on the cards and stomping on Rob's hand.

" Hey!" Exclaimed Brendan immediately standing up, "You could've broken my brother's hand!"

" So? that's what four eyes over there gets for being a weird geek." Said the other boy, Brendan clenched his hands into fists as he took a protective stance infront of his brother. Thomas was a boy who always gave Rob trouble, so as the big brother Brendan always had to step in and help protect him. Thomas pushed Brendan down, immediately the other boy tackled him. Arianna shook her head, knowing Brendan was going to get a talking to when they got home.

She furrowed her brow when she saw a figure standing in the distance. It was a woman, dressed in a red gown, her blond hair done up in fancy ringlets wist her icy blue eyes looked on at her. She looked like a queen, she stood up, and almost as if she were in a trance...made her way towards her. Rob turned and saw his sister walking towards something, he got up and went over to Arianna, placing a hand on her shoulder which snapped her out of it.

" Robby, what happened?" Asked Arianna, looking up at her brother in confusion, when immediately teachers came to stop the fight. Rob looked down at his little sister, unsure of what to tell her. He and Arianna looked back, as Brendan was being taken to the Headmaster's office.

"Whatever it was is gone now." Said Jon, Sansa sighed when her mobile began ringing. She pulled it out of her purse, and answered it.

"C'mon, we have to pick up Brendan...what was it that you felt?" She asked curiously. Jon shrugged his shouldrs in response.

" I honestly don't know, the last time anyone felt something like that was thirteen years ago...when you disappeared, but its strange..its like there's something different about your surroundings. You don't know what's going on, where its coming from, or whats causing it but...you know deep in your soul that something is deeply wrong." Explained Jon, Sansa looked at him oddly, as they headed back to the school.

Jon waited outside, whilst Sansa went in, her eyes widened at the bruise on her son's face.

" Brendan, are you alright? what happened?" Asked Sansa worriedly.

" There was a fight is what happened, now Mrs. Gold, you must understand that I will not tolerate any fighting in this school. Which is why your son is going to be suspended."

" Have you asked him why?" Asked Sansa curiously. The headmaster turned red, and slammed his hand down onto the desk.

" It does not matter why, he still fought and is therefore suspended, thank you M-"

" I do believe my sister asked you a question politely, there is no need to shout in the presence of a lady." Said Jon, Sansa's eyes widened as she looked back at Jon. Sansa bit her lip and sighed, wondering why she thought bringing him would be a good idea. She told Brendan to wait outside with Jon, before continuing to talk to the now shaken up headmaster.

" So why did you fight?" Asked Jon.

" Because he was being a bully, he hurt my brother and stepped on my cards...he always does stuff like that Rob never says anything though, says he doesn't want to cause trouble." He explained, Jon nodded and ruffled his hair. Listening as Brendan told him about the other incidents where something like this occurred.

" Well, you did right in standing up for your brother...however, violence is...sometimes, not the best option. We must use our words and, if all else fails then we can use violence. Joking aside, violence only begets more violence, your brother is very much like his namesake. Robb was never one for confrontation sometimes, preferring the diplomatic approach until times got hard. " Said Jon, before looking down. "There were times I wished I was more like him."

" I don't know uncle Jon, I think you're pretty cool. Uncle Robb does sound alot like...well...Rob...It's just that I don't like it when they pick on him." Jon nodded and patted his nephew's shoulder.

" I understand." Said Jon, when Sansa walked out and sighed, as she went over to Brandon and immediately began inspecting his face.

" Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked worriedly.

" No mum, I'm fine, can we go now?" He asked, looking up at her with big blue eyes, she nodded and kissed his forehead. He was getting a lecture when his father came home, but for now at least she was glad he wasn't hurt too badly.

* * *

"Oh Sansa, you theiving little whore, " Said the woman, as she watched the tiny family through her mirror. She glared at the image of Sansa and with a wave of her arm the mirror returned to its natural state. A seemingly black abyss, with only her reflection peering at her.

" Mirror, mirror on the wall...who is fairest in all the known worlds?" She asked, sneering and seething as her image turned into Sansa's. It wasn't enough that she stole her true love, but she' also stolen her title...she was supposed to have him...she was supposed to have true love's kiss...she was supposed to be the fairest..she was supposed to have a happy ending...but this little beastly girl had taken it way from her.

Soon everything would be taken away,


End file.
